In an environment in which one or more virtual machines execute, it may be desired for various reasons to monitor the activities of those virtual machine(s). An approach for monitoring such activities is virtual machine introspection. Virtual machine introspection provides a way to monitor a virtual machine from an outside, and typically more privileged, perspective. It does not require a separate agent to be installed in the VM and, when implemented well, results in minimal performance impact to the VM and the rest of the system.